


诅咒系列：Girl

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil may cay
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: Dante因为诅咒而暂时性性转。Vergil第一人称。





	诅咒系列：Girl

我一直惊讶于恶魔们都如此喜欢给Dante下诅咒，而更让我惊讶的是，他本人对任何诅咒都泰然处之，甚至是乐在其中。  
比如上一回。  
“嘿，Vergil，我觉得这应该有D-Cup！”  
那时我们解决了一个简单的任务，在临时落脚的旅馆小房间里，我让Waiter替我们的晚餐准备一份蘑菇炖鸡块、一份半壳牡蛎、一份冬莴苣色拉、两根德国香肠、一份奶油法国草莓和一瓶黑加仑烈性酒。回到房间的时候Dante盘腿坐在床上，外套扔在一边，里面的T恤衫向上卷曲，像一个迎来第一波发育期的少女一样，怀着热切的好奇心低头研究那本不该有的胸部。他——她用她的手指——现在也变得纤细又修长，托着浑圆又可爱的乳房，戳了戳粉色的突起的乳头，最后发出满意的赞叹。  
我并不想打扰他的好兴致，我坐在床边，只想在晚餐送来之前把我的刀擦干净，但一只手指纤细又修长的手从我背后伸过来，握住了YAMATO的刀柄，还有一条蜂蜜色的胳膊挽住了我的脖子。  
“我饿了，Vergil。”  
“晚餐马上就会来了。”  
我把还没来得及抽出的刀又插回去，那只原本握着刀柄的手，现在和另一只手一起停在我的脖子上。  
“听说每个男孩都向往有个妹妹，现在梦想成真，Vergil你有什么感想？”  
我试图转动一下脖子但是失败了，Dante的身体贴着我就像是奶酪涂在面包上一样不可分离。“你所指的‘妹妹’是说那个自我任性又不可理喻的弟弟，因为某个愚蠢的原因，现在被困在一个女人的身体里？”  
“你可真没意思。”不知道是不是由于Dante的声音也变得又柔又细，这句抱怨的话奇怪得听起来像撒娇。  
“如果我再也变不回来怎么办？”  
“所有的诅咒都有解决的方法。”  
“那如果我们找不到那把‘钥匙’呢？当一次选美皇后，吃二十的草莓圣代，或者被人操一顿，我的性别开关可以是任何事情。”  
“不，它不会是任何事情。”  
我拨开Dante的手，转过身面对她。也许这辈子都得呆在这具脆弱的躯体里——我以为这个可能性会让我这个神经大条的弟弟获得一点紧张感，而事实上，她只是眨巴了两下她的大眼睛，接着，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。随后，整个人扑进了我的怀里。  
“反正你总是有办法。”  
好吧，他又把烂摊子扔给了我。  
48小时前我们坐了6小时的飞机来到这里处理委托，与我们过去的经历相比，这是个不值一提的小case，我们可以用15分钟搞定它，并且用另外6个小时飞回Sweet Home。  
可Dante有本事把所有的小case都变成大麻烦。  
所以现在，他是个女人。而且他的一举一动表示，他并不想为解决这茬事出一份力。  
他表示我才是那个该替他擦屁股的人。  
我坐在这个旅馆不豪华也不破烂的床上，我的弟弟——现在是个女人，正躺在我怀里，我甚至不确定应该用“he”还是“she”来形容他。  
如果他还是原来那个Dante，我可以想出千百种方法让他牢牢记住这次教训，可事实上，我现在连手都不知道该放在哪里。

门铃响了，我乘着开门推开了Dante。Waiter给我们送来晚餐，他把餐车推进来的时候，Dante就趴在床上看着他，一手托着脸颊，双臂间露出清晰的乳沟，这个小恶魔，她什么也不用干，只需要趴在那里，就可以折腾死人。我想没有多少男人会在看到她的时候不想立刻压倒狠狠把她操一顿的，直到那双美丽的蓝眼睛流出泪水。  
不管身为男性还是女性，Dante身上都有一种致命的性吸引力。  
那个紧张的小伙脸涨得通红，根本不敢朝Dante的方向瞟一眼，手足无措的样子就像一个从来没有摸过女人的菜鸟。  
可怜的家伙。  
这个世界上最悲剧的事情就是想要的东西得不到。  
我为他感到难过。  
毕竟他永远不可能找到一个像Dante一样的女人。  
最后，可怜的小伙几乎是把餐车往房间中央一扔，连小费都忘了要，就以一种被称作是落荒而逃的动作离开了我们的房间。  
Dante嘻嘻哈哈地笑倒在床上，连食物都忘在脑后。他该死地还觉得这一切很趣。  
就像刚得到新玩具的小孩，或者，更正确的说，是得到一件新的武器——我的意思是，如果一个普通人第一次摸到一把沙漠之鹰，也会急着要试试它是不是真的能够一枪爆头。  
Dante就是这样的小心思。  
变成女人也好，被追杀也好，做爱也好，他判断一切事物价值的标准就是是不是有趣。有时候我无法理解他，我觉得他应该为了这个价值标准挨一顿揍。  
他觉得和我打架很有趣。  
见鬼，他一定觉得变成一个女人有趣极了。  
我把餐车推到床边，Dante还是躺在床上，眼神死死地盯着我。  
“Vergil，你生气了？”  
这个敏感的小东西。  
“我可什么也没有干，嘿，在你旁边，我还能干什么呢？”她伸出手来，把我拉到床上坐下。餐车上的食物在我们面前四溢着香气，她拿起一个奶油草莓，抵在我的嘴唇上，“来吧，我们先吃饭，饿着肚子是没办法让我的小弟弟长回来的，吃饱了再讨论我的性别问题吧，来啊，你会喜欢草莓的，别这样，把嘴张开……”  
我厌恶地看看草莓，根本不能张口拒绝。  
“Vergil～～”  
该死，他又用那种拖着尾音的语气叫我的名字。  
他真的很擅长这个，过去每一次闯祸让我善后时，他只要耷拉一下眉毛，噘一下嘴唇，在我脸颊上“波儿”那么一下，就能让我像个傻呼呼的童子军为他忙前忙后，我是说，谁让我是哥哥呢。作为一个哥哥有责任照顾好你的弟弟，就算他是一个喜欢惹是生非的小混蛋，你也只能帮他搞定一切，然后关起门来打他的屁股。  
现在她看着我，她连“波儿”那个程序都省了，只要她继续用这种委屈的神情看着我，我马上就会缴械投降，赴汤蹈火为她做任何事。就算她说她要父亲，我也会掘地三尺把我们那位至少失踪了100年的老爹给找回来，只要她开口。  
相比起来，草莓根本不算什么。  
于是我张开了嘴。  
一股充满了奶油与水果混合清香的味道立刻充满了我的口腔。  
那尝起来就像是Dante的味道。

这顿晚餐吃得惊心动魄。  
如果说Dante用舌尖卷着牡蛎肉的画面还不够视觉冲击的话，等她开始吃那根该死的香肠，你就可以听到理智神经绷断的声音。  
德国以它的啤酒和香肠闻名于世，这个旅馆提供的是柏林粗香肠，你可以想象它长得是什么样子，你也可以想象Dante张嘴试图咬下一大口时，那玩意立刻把她的口腔撑得满满的，构成一幅让人联想翩翩的画面，但Dante似乎对此一无所觉。也许是吞咽太困难，她又把香肠吐出来，在顶端咬了一小口。  
Dante没有看我，我不知道她是不是故意重复了几次类似的步骤，把一根香肠的食用过程搞得好像深喉表演。  
我自己也不相信，我就坐在对面，这么看着她吃完整根香肠，等她抬起头来找她的酒杯时，才意识到我的视线。  
也许是我的表情过于僵硬，让她伸手去够酒瓶的动作顿了一下。  
“怎么？”她奇怪地问。  
我看着她用牙齿拔开瓶塞，就着细长的瓶口猛灌了一口酒后，忍不住皱起眉头，“你知道你现在是个女人吗？”  
“我是吗？”她反问，一边用手背抹了下嘴角，“我不是那个‘被困在女人身体里的愚蠢的弟弟’吗？”  
“你看起来是。”  
“哦，是的。”她低头看了看自己的胸部，“我看起来还是个很棒的女人呢，不过那又如何？”  
我刚想开口，但被她不礼貌地打断了。  
“嗨，过去20多年我都没有见过一个真正的淑女，所以别和我提什么喝汤的时候不能发出声音。”她又喝了一大口酒，故意从喉咙里发出“咕噜”的声响，“而且现在，谁也不喜欢一板一眼的小可爱，像我这样的……呃……女人，如果去酒吧告诉别人我有11点的门禁一定会被人笑死的。”  
说着，她露出了个坏笑，用她粉红湿润的嘴唇含住了瓶口，舌头舔过瓶口内侧，模仿性交时的活塞运动把瓶颈在自己性感的小嘴巴里抽插了两下，她湿漉漉的舌尖在瓶口舔了一圈，才恋恋不舍地结束这场淫荡的表演。Dante一定从他过去看的那些色情表演里收获良多，她做这整套动作的时候完全没有障碍，只是盯着我的眼睛。  
她把酒瓶放在桌上，右手食指沿着瓶颈向上，非常接近又没有碰到玻璃，直到顶端，才开始绕着瓶口画圈。她修长的手指从瓶口插进去，又抽出来，再插进去，抽出来，插，抽，插，抽……  
我感觉整个人热了起来。  
不是因为欲望，而是怒火。  
我“腾”地站起身，猛地伸手抓住Dante按在酒瓶上的手指，用力太大以至于那个瓶子脱离了Dante的控制，斜飞出去撞在地上。  
玻璃碎了一地，Dante一脸惋惜地看着半瓶好酒撒得到处都是，我知道她是故意把酒留到最后的，但现在，她的睡前饮料不能挽救地从地板缝隙渗下去。  
我用另一只手掐住Dante的下巴，把她的脸掰过来面对我。  
“永远永远不要在别人面前做这个。”  
Dante“噗哧”一声笑出来。  
她简直是在我的怒火上浇了一桶油。  
我正要发作，她的手指停在了我的嘴唇上，就像掐灭了即将引爆的导火线一样，我又一下子恢复了平静。  
“知道吗，Vergil。”Dante甜甜地一笑，“我开始觉得你像个对妹妹保护过度的哥哥了。”

我把餐车推到门外，期间一直在想Dante的话。  
难道当他是个弟弟的时候我不够保护他吗？  
我不知道Dante这种想法从哪里来，他的脑瓜子里经常塞满了奇奇怪怪的东西，你不能预测也不该预测，他的逻辑经常让人感到无力。  
但是，如果一开始我们就是兄妹的话，我和Dante之间会变成什么样呢？  
也许她会在父亲的教育下变成一个完美的淑女，温文尔雅，害羞甜美又谨慎骄傲，但这个画面就像Mundus正装打扮来敲门拜访一样恐怖。  
也许她会依旧是个小混蛋，就像她刚才的表现那样，在酒吧里到处勾搭人。我需要在她后面收拾更多的烂摊子，很大一部分会来自那些追求她的男人。  
我得好好把关，普通男人可配不上我的妹妹。  
“Vergil，你又在想什么？”  
我看了一眼还是趴在床上的Dante，漫不经心地说：“我在想，如果你从一开始就是个女孩。”  
Dante瞪大了眼睛，然后又慢慢笑起来，“果然，你果然想要妹妹。”  
“你说每个男人都想要，那你自己呢？”  
“恩，我想有个妹妹啊。”Dante示意我坐到床上，一边把头靠到我的肩膀上，“但是，没有的话，有个哥哥也不错。”  
“我现在有个妹妹了，但我觉得烦心事变得更多，你永远不会让我太平，Dante。”  
“你不高兴吗？如果我是女孩，有你这样的哥哥，我觉得我永远都找不到男朋友了。”  
我终于笑了起来，搂着Dante躺倒在床上。她凑过来吻我，感觉上更为柔软和甜蜜的嘴唇纠缠着我不放，我知道他很想体验一下女人的高潮是怎么回事，但是我做不到。  
她的身体那么纤细，好像我稍微用一点力就能折断她的腰，握着她小臂的手很容易就在上面留下淡青色的印记。当然，她依然是恶魔的体质，那些印记会很快消失，又留下新的。我知道这些事实上并无法伤害她，她没有我想象的那样脆弱，但在我眼里，现在的她就像一只稚嫩的小鹿，可以被轻易地撕裂。  
我想念Dante，我想念我的弟弟。这个时候我们应该在做爱，享受粗暴的性爱给我们的快感，我应该在狠狠地操他，让他那双美丽的蓝眼睛流出泪水，让他大声呻吟，而不是小心翼翼把她当易碎品一样地捧在手心里。  
该死的Dante，都是他，搞砸了这一切。  
“好像，有点不对劲。”Dante把脸埋在我的怀里，小声的说，“不对劲，没有感觉。”  
“毕竟你不是个女人。”  
“至少我的身体是。我以为身体和精神只要一方面满足就能高潮……好吧，我都不满足，该死，我们要过一个没有性爱的夜晚了。该死，我讨厌这个，我讨厌我们在一起却不能做爱。”  
“还好就一个晚上。”我安慰她。  
她抬头期待地看着我，“真的就一个晚上？”  
“已死恶魔的诅咒只能维持一个晚上，别告诉我你不知道这个？”  
“哦，我对诅咒不在行嘛。”她又把脑袋摆回原来的位置，“一个晚上，那也许我还可以忍耐，我们睡觉，最好一觉睡到明天这个钟点，然后我们再做爱……老天，我不知道我那么需要这个。”  
“你可以当一个晚上的乖妹妹。”  
“我觉得你比较喜欢我不乖的样子。”  
“如果你是弟弟的话，是的。”  
“我快晕了。”

于是我们睡着了。  
我们并没有直接睡到第二天同样的钟点，但等Dante变回来之后，我确实把他按在床铺里狠狠地操了一顿，把他弄得遍体鳞伤，看起来他也喜欢那个。  
不过这就是另外一个故事了。


End file.
